Mad Love
by Lobsters forever
Summary: What if, a certain nurse... had a certain change, on a certain dangerous patient of ours?" "We can't force her to pretend to love him." But for money, Dr. People do almost anything." Teddy/OC Regression won't happen if there is happiness. Chapt 5 Up!
1. Chapter 1

**_Movie- Verse. _**

**_This is rated 'T' at the moment, but will be moved up to 'M' later on. _**

**_Set about 20 minutes into the movie._**

**_I hope you enjoy it. _**

**_Please Review! _**

**Mad Love**

Chapter 1.

* * *

_Teddy Daniel's POV:_

Dr. Cawley scatters quickly down the stairs, as he speaks as calm as always "I'm afraid I have evening rounds in the ward, but I'll be having drinks and a cigar at my house, around... 9."

My partner Chuck and I slow down as we reach the bottom of the stairs. "Good," I say, continuing "We can talk then, right?" Dr. Cawley smiles at my question. There was something so peculiar about that man... I could not put my finger on it. He mocks "We _have_ been talking, Marshal."

I smile at his answer, realizing he is right. But still... that tone that he took, I did not like it. A smile creeps on his lips again and then he walks away from me, into the hard hitting rain.

* * *

_Chuck Aule's POV:_

What is that song? It is filling the air in the hallway but it is really beautiful. I look at Andrew... or at Teddy, as he calls himself. Such a good man. Such a shame.

Teddy is listening to the melody as we wait for Dr. Cawley to call us in. Apparently, there is some new nurse he is interviewing.

The door suddenly opens to the hallway and Teddy and I begin to move our feet, so that we can walk into the study. I watch Teddy walking, quicker than I, and I do that intentionally. I promised to take care of him. And I will always be two steps behind him, making sure that nothing bad happens.

An attractive light haired woman dressed in a formal black v neck blouse and a black skirt steps out, bumping into Teddy Daniels. She blushes suddenly as she notices his badge. "I am so sorry, Marshal."

Teddy Daniels nods at her and continues to walk into the study, seeing Dr. Cawley near the entrance. I ask after him "You okay, boss?" But he doesn't answer.

The woman sighs softly and whispers to me "Please do not tell, Dr. Cawley. It's my first day..." I smile at her and reply "It will be our secret," and then I join Teddy and Dr. Cawley in the study.

"So, ugh.. she's the new nurse? Huh, Dr?" Teddy Daniels chews down on his bottom lip, trying to distract himself from the music playing. Dr. Cawley chuckles at his question and asks "So you noticed that she was attractive....Nurse Jennifer Brown?"

Teddy Daniels closes his eyes once and I place my hand on his shoulder, asking "You okay, boss?" He nods at me while Dr. Cawley speaks "I assure you that she is quite qualified. Was a nurse during WWII. Her husband was the only patient she wasn't able to save though. Poor thing."

Teddy Daniels eyes pop at the last statement and then he turns to me to say "Have you ever seen her before, Chuck?" I shake my head at him. It's times like this were I wish I didn't have to lie. If she would have treated me, I probably would have fallen for her. Hell, who wouldn't?

I decide to change the subject, as I eye the room and I whistle. "I gotta say, I think I got in the wrong line of public service." Teddy gives me a quick look, agreeing with me. Dr. Cawley begins to speak about his house but I watch Teddy... his face is stone cold. I wonder what he could be thinking about?

* * *

Teddy Daniel's POV:

I don't understand what the big deal is. Every man in this joint crowding around her like she was for sale. Yes, she was beautiful... but was she really_ that _worth it. I've learned things the hard way. Love never is worth it. But I did miss her. Dolores. She was my everything. I needed to find Laeddis. I needed to-

"Would you look at that guy?" Chuck asks me, elbowing my arm before he pokes at his food again for the hundredth time.

He points to her. Nurse Jennifer Brown. What was so special about her? Every single man in the hospital was crowding around her table, hoping to have just a few seconds of talking to her.

Chuck sneers and continues "Poor woman. Just let her eat her dinner, you know?" I nod at him and place a forkful of meatloaf into my mouth, chewing it.

Chuck Aule was a good partner. I knew that I could trust him. "So, how many patients are here on Shutter Island?" I ask, during a break of my eating.

Chuck shrugs his shoulders at me as I see Dr. Cawley walk into the dining hall. He was one of those guys that was modest. He had money but chose to eat with his staff. That was probably the only thing that I actually liked about the guy.

"Excuse me?"

A womanly voice asks from above us. I look up and see the woman of the hour.

Well, what do you know? She's talking to the only two guys who don't want her. Well, at least I know _I _don't.

Chuck wipes away crumbs from around his mouth as she speaks to me. "I wanted to apologize, Marshal. You see, I didn't mean to bump into you like-"

"Don't worry about it" I say, interrupting her speech. It was just a small mistake... nothing else and yet she acted like she killed someone.

My head begins to hurt at that. I start to rub my temples. I see her notice. "Are you alright, Marshal Daniels?" I nod at her. Damn, I nod a lot.

"Please, sit down." Chuck smiles at her. Maybe the bastard _did_ like her.

She smiles and sits down and I notice him blushing as he asks "So, do you like it here?"

"Well, I don't hate it. I think its going to be a great career move. I really enjoy helping people." Is it my imagination or did her eyes flick towards me when she said her last statement.

"You came to right place, Nurse Brown." I say, watching her every move. She moved rather slow for a nurse, as if she was calculating her every step.

Chuck clears his throat ,before he says "Anything to drink, Nurse?"

"Some water is fine."

"No liquor? I saw some great looking-"

"I don't drink..."

My eyes shot to hers.... how odd. Did many woman her age, not drink? I shook my head as my partner left the table, leaving me and about 50 pairs of male eyes, staring at me in jealousy.

* * *

Dr. Cawley POV:

Well, well, Andrew. You look happy.

I look at him now, seeing a glitter of happiness in his eyes. Dr. Schein walks towards me now; Chuck, what an inventive imagination.

"You joined us, Dr."

Yes, the obvious. Dr. Schein was always good at pointing that out.

As he speaks to me, I find my eyes drifting over to the table where Andrew and Nurse Brown are sitting. They seem to be laughing. Had I ever seen that patient of mine laugh?

"I think we found another path, Marshal Chuck." Chuck's eyes drift to where I am looking to see Teddy Daniels get up and move to the other side of the table where Nurse Jennifer was sitting.

Chuck asks, a hint of jealousy bellowing up within him. I could hear it, "What do you mean, Dr?"

"What if, a certain nurse... had a certain change on a certain dangerous of patient of ours?"

I turn to face Chuck who is watching the two laugh, once again. Laughing twice, Andrew? I really like this new nurse.

"How could she change him? She's just a nurse. _We_ can't even change him."

I chuckle and point to the two "Look closely. If he falls in love with her, and he finds out who he really is... he might not regress again. He'll have something to live for." I smile at my plan. It was just marvelous.

"Great. But there is just one problem. We can't force her to pretend to love him. We shouldn't. It's not-"

"But for money, Dr. People do almost anything." It was true. They did and she would.

Chuck looks at me and sighs, before asking "Just tell me what to do..." and I stop him by putting my hand in the air.

I then say "Go get her some water. The rest, I'll think of tonight."

Chuck runs off to go get a glass of water for Nurse Brown. Oh, Nurse Brown. It really was a great idea to hire you.

* * *

_**Please Review.**_

_**Thanks for reading!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Sorry for the wait- school, ugh. _

_Please Review._

_Thank you. _

**Chapter 2: **

_Chuck Aule's POV:_

It was really interesting. Seeing him laugh like that. What the hell could be so funny?

I placed the cup filled with ice cold water onto the table and asked "What's giving you two the giggles?"

Both Nurse Brown and Teddy Daniels smiled at me as I sat down across from them. I continued "I hope its not me."

Nurse Brown's smile widened at my statement. She shook her head while Teddy explained, "Jennifer and I were just talkin' about the food here."

'Jennifer?' He's already on a first name basis with her. Dr. Cawley will be pleased. Me, on the other hand, am not.

I know that Dr. Cawley is the expert on the matters of the mind, but what about the heart? He cannot force her to love him and not all people did horrible things just for money. And what is she left him afterwards? He would become Teddy Daniels again and repress endlessly. No. I don't think this is a good idea at all.

"You have a lot on your mind, Chuck?" Teddy asks me, no longer smiling. I shake my head and reply "Just thinking about how horrible the food is. That's all."

Teddy smirks at my comment and turns his attention to Nurse Brown as she begins to speak.

_Teddy Daniels' POV:_

"You two are very lucky" her eyebrows move up once before she continues, "I'm stuck here. You two get to leave once you solve your case."

My eyes quickly avert towards Chuck, who I know is thinking the same thing I am. But I am the first to ask "So, today is your first day. Is that correct?"

She nods simply and takes a sip of her water. She smiles at Chuck right afterwards, in a thanking motion. I don't like that at all. I could feel my palms sweat as they exchanged glances.  
I clear my throat and continue "So, you don't know who Rachel Solando is?" She shakes her head at me while replying "All I know is that she is a missing patient. Same thing as you two."

I pick up my fork and start poking at the food. Chuck smirks at Jennifer, "So, you know her back story? Dr. Cawley told you?" She bites down on her bottom lip and her eyes stare into mine. She looks so...lost. As if... nervous.

Note that, Teddy. Note that.

"Is something wrong, Nurse Brown?" I ask, feeling slightly uncomfortable calling her Jennifer after that lost gaze.

"It's just that..." she sighs and she stares wilfully upon my face before continuing, "I really feel bad for her. I mean, I know it's wrong to feel that way. But I know how it feels to lose someone, someone you love terribly and I just can't help but feel so much empathy for her."

Is it wrong that I could feel the pain in her voice, in my body?

_Dolorous._

Jennifer had gone through something very similar to what I had. Her eyes developed tears and I just wanted to take her in my arms and tell her it would be alright. Even thought I knew it wouldn't.

She closed her eyelids to stop the tears from flowing to her cheeks. And then I did something that I hadn't done for as long as I could remember.

She dropped both her hands onto the wooden table and I took my left hand and placed it onto hers. I allowed my right hand to softly caress her cheek and I whispered "It's going to alright... Shh." I could feel my heart beat in my ears as she looked at me with her small and curious eyes. For those few seconds....I am ashamed to admit, I had forgotten who Dolorous was.

_Dr. Cawley's POV:_

"Please sit down, Nurse Brown." I had done what I said I would do. I figured out the most brilliant role play and then some. A few moments ago I called both 'Marshal Chuck' and Nurse Jennifer Brown into my office. I needed both of them to co-operate. Andrew's life depended on it.

Nurse Jennifer Brown sits down on the couch in my office. Dr. Schien sits nexts to her.. a little too closely, I might add.

I take out my pipe and nip at the end of it before starting my well rehearsed speech, "I hope you both have become accompanied with the grounds." They nod at me and I lean softly against my oak desk, before continuing, "Nurse Brown. I hate to admit that I hadn't informed you fully on your job duties."

She looks up at me curiously and I could see why Andrew would fancy her so quickly.

"Well, what other duties do I have Dr. Cawley?"

"As a nurse, nothing. As a favor... well, that's a whole different story."

"A favor?" Her eyes widen before she asks, "What type of favor exactly?"

I glance towards Dr. Schien and then ask, moving my eyes towards Nurse Brown again, "What do you think of Marshal Daniels?"

"Teddy?" she asks innocently. I see her face light up and I smirk at that, letting her see my new reaction well.

She gasps and mutters quickly "It's not what you think, Dr. I have no intention on any romantic affiliation with him." She looks over at 'Chuck' and then back at me.

I chuckle and whisper to her in a raspy tone "You see, Nurse Brown... that's the problem." Her eyes widen and I take a puff of my pipe.

I see Chuck look over to her with sorrowful eyes. Stupid Man... he really hates my plan.

"Everything you know about Teddy Daniels is going to change as of right now." I feel my voice shake as I continue "Teddy Daniels is not a Marshal. He used to be. For the past two years, he has been a patient in this institution. His name is actually Andrew Laedias and he has created the persona of 'Teddy Daniels' to rid himself of the memories of killing his wife because she killed their three children."

I stop there knowing that she is completely confused. She looks over at 'Chuck Aule' and he extends his hand while saying, "I am Dr. Schien. I am only pretending... we are all pretending... to get Andrew to become his normal self once again. We are trying to help him face reality and Dr. Cawley needs your help... we all do."

Good man. I take another puff from my pipe as Nurse Brown speaks "Why was I not informed of this before?"

"Before what?" I ask her... testing her. "Before you developed feelings for him?"

Her eyes widen and she shakes her head at me while speaking "No. Before I was hired. And I do not have feelings for him."

"I think you do." I reply to her comment in the most mocking way possible. I lean off my desk and continue "I need you to make him fall in love with you."

She looks up at me and asks in a confused state, "I'm sorry Dr. Cawley. But that was not part of the job description."

"Well now it is, my dear." I shrug at her and whisper "I thought that maybe I should offer you more money to do this... but I've had a change of heart."

I smile at her widely and continue "You do this Jennifer and you keep your job. If you don't do this... your no longer working on Shutter Island."

She shakes her head and turns her gaze to Dr. Schien "Why me?" He takes her hand in his but she moves her hand away in one swift movement.

I laugh at this and answer the question for the other doctor in the room, "Your a stong wo-"

"You don't even know me!"

"Oh yes, I do. I know women of your kind... I married one. Now, Nurse Brown.... this is strictly business... when Andrew realizes who he truly is, if you are with him.. he might not reset."

"Might?" Dr. Schien asks me and I nod, sadly.

"So, what happens to me? My life?" Nurse Brown asks me softly and then she continues "I pretend to love a mental patient for a few months... keep my job and then what? Repeat the process forever?"

Dr. Schien gasps and replies to her question for me, "I think I understand now. If you do this... Andrew may not need to spend the rest of his life here. He isn't dangerous to everyone... and if he becomes who he truly is... and faces reality... he can be let go. Back to Boston even and you won't have to worry about him and we wouldn't have to either. He would know that there is love out there for him."

I smile widely and clap loudly, "I couldn't have said it better my self, Dr."

Nurse Brown looks down at the wooden floor and whispers "What's my first step?"

_Please Review. _

_All the best! _


	3. Chapter 3

_Thanks for the reviews!_

_Cheers!_

**Chapter 3: **

_Chuck Aule's POV:_

"Good night, Jennifer" I tipped my hat towards her slender frame and turned into the dormitories. "What was that about?" I heard Teddy's voice front in front of me and I looked into his eyes, stumbling. I gasped a little over dramatically and muttered "Jeez, Boos. You scared me."

Teddy's eyebrows raised at me suspiciously and I decided to continue talking, to help break the ice between me and him "And what was _what_ about?"

His lips formed into a small smirk and it was then that I realized that he was holding the 'rule of four' piece of paper in his left hand.

I continued walking and Teddy pulled me back by my arm, asking me sharply "What was that little meeting about?" My eyebrows knitted... which meeting? The one between Dr. Cawley, Jennifer and I or the other one between Jennifer and I that was created to make him jealous.

I guessed he was talking about the second but I decided to acted ignorant "Cawley talked to us about the rules of Shutter Island...he said that you knew them already.. and that you were doing a fine job at keeping them...that's why he didn't bother to call you in."

Teddy shook his head and let go my arm, before talking through gritted teeth "You're supposed to be helping me solve this Solando case... not entertaining yourself with nurses." I let out a small snicker while taking off my dress shirt so that I could be comfortable for the night.

I sat down on the bottom bunk bed, in the corner of the room, and said with a grin "Boss, I didn't know you felt so strongly about her. I'm sorry."

Teddy rolled his eyes at me and unbuttoned his shirt. When he talked next, you could tell it was serious... or he was at least _trying_ to be serious, "I don't feel anything for her, Chuck. I just like taking my job seriously and I can see that your not. I don't trust that in a partner."

"I'm sorry, Boss. Why is this job so important to you anyway?" I asked him as I got under the covers of the tiny bed. The first thing I am going to do after this role play finishes is buy bigger beds for the workers here.

I take out a cigarette as my 'Boss' climbs up the small ladder and gets into his bed. He really does not want to answer my question.

"We still are continuing this job, right? I mean... I never quit anything before." I looked at my cigarette as I said this. How ironic.

Teddy pulls the covers over him, the light still on right above him. I sigh loudly and whisper "Well, if it helps at all... all she could talk about was _you_." I smiled at no one in particular and I could feel Teddy move the covers above me. He suddenly closed the light and scoffed.

The last thing I heard from him was "good night, Chuck." and then he and I both drifted off to sleep. Hmm... I wonder what exactly he would dream about tonight? About the fake Laedias? His wife? The apartment in Boston? We'll see... I'll have to ask him in the morning. I wasn't going to lie... his dreams were sure as hell interesting. Horrible... but interesting.

_Teddy Daniels POV:_

There she was. My beautiful blond wife. Everything around us in our Boston apartment was coloured yellow like her beautiful hair and dress. She was holding a bottle of alcohol in her hands and mumbling something about it. I opened my mouth and something about me killing people in war came out. It's like I couldn't control myself.

I stuttered as I reached out to touch her face but that's when something _really _strange happened.

I felt a warm hand upon my shoulder and a soft voice from behind me that whispered "Teddy... I'm here for you." I turned around to see Nurse Jennifer Brown standing there covered in blood. I gasped at the sight of her with the droplets of blood covering her soft features and her white nurse uniform.

I could feel Dolorous' hand now resting on my left shoulder and she whispered "Teddy, this place is going to be the end of you."

Nurse Jennifer Brown smiled at me and cupped my cheek in her small hand. Dolorous spoke again from behind me "She is going to be the end of you." I turned to Dolorous, whose full rib area was turning to black ash. I shook my head at her and whispered, while pulling her closer to me "No... she won't be, baby." Dolorous nodded and it suddenly began raining in the room.

Nurse Jennifer Brown stood directly behind me. I could feel her breath on my neck and as she whispered softly "Teddy... I'm here for you." I shook my head and held Dolorous closer in my arms. I wanted my wife back. I needed her. She was my air.

"Rachel is still here, Teddy." Dolorous' words rang through my ears and I nodded, pulling her back into my stomach. I placed my hands upon her ribcage as a waterfall full of water began to drop down to her feet. I wanted to kiss her better... I wanted to kiss her _alive_.

"She's just bones in a box, Teddy." Jennifer's voice echoed loudly and suddenly Dolorous' body faded into nothing.

The room around me began to grow flames but somehow neither Jennifer or myself were being engulfed by the fumes.

I turned around to face Nurse Jennifer Brown who was now wearing the same yellow dress Dolorous just had. She touched my face softly and I slowly started to bring my hands upwards.

She held my hands in hers, in an upward fashion, while she spoke in a mere whimper "Andrew..."

That was when I woke up, terrified. My hands were in the same upward position, except that they were wet and not holding Jennifer's hands. I shook my head and looked up to see a hole in the roof. What a strange dream.

"There won't be a ferry in that shit," an orderly spoke from across the room. I sighed and looked down into my partners bed to see him... not there. I asked the orderly "Hey... where's Chuck?"

The orderly shrugged his shoulders and answered back in a calm voice "Said he was meeting with some nurse this morning for breakfast. He didn't want me to wake you."

Nurse Jennifer Brown, huh?

The orderly nodded.... had I said her name out loud. I rubbed my eyes.. I could have sworn I was thinking it.

The orderly laughed and said "You better hurry, Marshal."

"Hurry? For what?"

"He's going to steal your girl."

What was he talking about? My girl was dead. Lighting suddenly struck outside and I saw that the storm was getting worse.

I got out of my bed and put on my dress shirt from last night, as I heard a voice from behind me call out "Your awake, Boss."

Chuck had a huge smile across his face. Had he already managed to seduce her? My head stung with pain. Damn these headaches!

"Yes, I'm awake... now, are we going to solve this thing or what?"

I was beginning to lose my patience with this man. At first, I liked him... but now, did I really think he was trust worthy? Not really... to be honest.

"First, I want to talk to you about something...." he said that strangely, as if he were a shrink or something.

I nodded, putting on my tie. Chuck continued "You see... Jennifer and I-"

I cut him off "-not interested."

Chuck looked at me baffled and continued "But-"

"Chuck... do you really think I care about what you got going on between you two? I came here to solve a case. Now, I thought you did too... but as it turns out, I think you've forgotten all about Rachel Salondo-"

"Boss," Chuck stiffened and then continued in a strict tone, "Jennifer and I found Rachel... this morning, by the cliffs."

This was one of those moments in life that just blew your mind. I nodded at him, and placed my hand on his shoulder, while muttering "I'm sorry, Chuck. It's just that-"

"It's okay, Boss." He took my hat off the hat stand and passed it to me while saying "Nothing is going on between Jennifer and I. I could never do that to you. I respect you too much."

To me? What the hell was he talking about? Why did everyone one this island think that I liked her? I mean... so what if I flirted... every man did that with a beautiful woman sometimes.

I decided to stand up for myself "Chuck, I told you that I don't think of her that way."

"That's right.. you just dream of her that way."

I froze and he continued "You talk in your sleep, Boss."

And I froze again.

_Please Review!_

_The next part will finally have some real Teddy/Jennifer interaction._

_Thank you! _


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for the reviews!_

_All the best! _

**Chapter 4:**

_Chuck Aule's POV:_

Teddy didn't wanted to discuss his dream of Jennifer to me. To be quite honest, I wouldn't have had either. Dreams were too personal and he and I had 'just' met. So, I decided to give him some time and drop the subject of Jennifer.

I led him towards Rachel Solando's room in a quiet fashion, only talking about the horrible storm outside and other such nonsense. He was very quiet. I could tell he had a lot on his mind.

"Who are these men?" The nurse disguised as Rachel asked Cawley about Teddy and myself. I felt so sad at how brilliant her acting was, she belonged in movies or something.

I looked over Teddy as Dr. Cawley talked. He was having one of those goddamn headaches again.. I could tell, he was blinking his eyes too quickly.

And then the door opened to the room.

"Who is she?" Rachel asked of Nurse Jennifer Brown, who walked into the room carrying a tray of food.

I looked over at Teddy, who was concentrating on anything but the new nurse present. What the hell happened in that dream of his? Now, I was dying to find out.

Nurse Jennifer Brown brought the tray over to Rachel, holding it in front of her while saying "I am here to sell prepared meals. Would you like one, Mrs. Solando?"

Rachel nodded, absentmindly and spoke softly "Yes, that way I could spend more time with the children." Nurse Jennifer Brown nodded and placed the tray in front of Rachel with a sad look on her face.

They both were following strict orders and doing a hell of a job at them. But the more I think about it, I realize... won't this hurt Andrew more? Hiring someone to love him? Well, he'll just never have to figure that part of.

_Teddy Daniels' POV:_

"Mrs Solando... do you think you could tell us what you were doing yesterday?" I asked the question like I couldn't believe it. This poor woman was probably going to tell us about how she went to a bar and danced the night away with her husband.

She nodded at me and told us that she made breakfast for her husband and the kids and then how she went for a swim in the lake. I sighed deeply as she paused.

Nurse Jennifer Brown walked towards me and Dr. Cawley stopped her by saying "Not yet, Jennifer." And she nodded. Wow, he was being really strict to her. Note that Teddy... well, maybe it was just because she was new.

Rachel continued "And then... I thought of you." My eyes widened. She thought of me? I looked over at Chuck who was shrugging. Rachel got up from her bed, tears starting to form in her black eyes as she muttered "I missed you, Jim."

Oh... she thought I was her husband. She opened her arms, as if to hug me... but she hit me hard, across the face. It was a really long time since a woman had slapped me... but this one really stung.

"Why would you do that to me, Jim?"

"What did I do?" Was I seriously playing along?

"You fucked her"! Rachel pointed to Jennifer and I just couldn't believe my ears. Even a goddamn insane mental patient thought something was going on between me and her! I looked over at Dr. Cawley whose eyes were very wide.

Jennifer looked down at the ground, as if about to cry... what was wrong? It was just a crazy person talking. Chuck saw the pain in Jennifer's face and he reached out to her, pulling her in for an embrace.

I knew the bastard liked her. I could see it in his face.. and for a few seconds, I just watched him embrace her.

Rachel began screaming at me, pushing her way through the Orderlies to hurt me... and my head began to hurt again. My eyes closed and my cheeks swelled and soon I began to feel very tipsy. My whole world had blurred.

I ran out of the room as fast as I could, following Dr. Cawley into his office. I sat down on one of the couches as Nurse Jennifer Brown and Chuck walked in, arm in arm.

"My head..." I muttered softly and Chuck ran to my aid. Nurse Jennifer Brown ran to the closest sink and dipped a hankerchief she had in her uniform in the running water. She then ran towards me, sitting beside me on the small couch. She held the compress to my head, smiling.

I couldn't understand what she was smiling about? But she did have a pretty smile.

Another hit of my pain hit my skull... I could feel it all the way into my ears. Dr. Cawley came to me with a pill and said "Marshal, take the pill." I shook my head... I didn't want it.

I felt so weak... even with Chuck holding me up, on the couch, by the shoulders. I couldn't take the pain anymore.. but I didn't want that pill.

"Marshal, if you don't take the pill-"

"Leave him to me," Jennifer whispered as she patted my head with the wet hankerchief. I turned my head towards her and looked into her eyes, as she continued "Please, Dr. Cawley. I'll take care of him."

I looked towards Cawley to see him soften the lights in the room, near the exit way. Chuck just stood in front of me... as if waiting to be dismissed. Dr. Cawley said loudly "Marshal Aule... are you alright?"

Chuck looked at me curiously and then bent down towards Jennifer ear and whispered something. I didn't like that. Why couldn't he have said... whatever he had said... out loud?

Jennifer nodded and Chuck and Calwey both left the office in slow and long paces. Or maybe that's just how I felt it was... since my head was pounding like a hammer.

Jennifer grabbed me by my shoulders and spoke softly "Marshal, can you lay down for me?" I nodded my head slowly as I spread my body onto the couch, my legs slightly hanging off the side.

Jennifer took the hankerchief to the sink and wet it once again. I closed my eyes and could hear her steps, as she walked towards me.

"Thank you." I spoke softly... clearing my throat in the process. I heard her chuckle lightly, as she placed the cloth over my eyes and forehead.

"Marshal?" she asked and I didn't respond. My head was feeling slightly better... and this was all from water and cloth... I didn't need any pill. Jennifer knew that, somehow.

I felt small hands on my shoulders, softly, building up to a more tougher rub. I felt like I was in heaven... her hands felt amazing. It had been years since I had gotten a massage.

The last one I had gotten was from....

I jumped upwards, smacking her hands away from my body. I wasn't here for this... wait, what was I here for anymore? Rachel Solando was found. I have no more duty... just to find Laedis.

Jennifer sat down on the couch beside me and whispered "Marshal, are you feeling better?" The truth? Not really. My head was still bugging me... and my eyes, they desperately needed to close. But they couldn't... they wanted to stay open; they wanted to see Jennifer Brown.

I shook my head slightly and leaned back, not realizing that she had down beside me, and my body fell into her lap. She chuckled softly and I couldn't help but laugh also. She took the cloth and placed it over my eyes while saying "You know... there was something years ago, that I was taught by my grandmother to get rid of headaches... would you like me to try it on you?"

"Sure. Why not? It can't get any goddamn worse."

I felt her hands on my forehead, just then. She rubbed my temples in a circular motion and I could the blood circulate in my head. It felt so much better...I couldn't believe it. Something that easy, and the pain went away... and so quickly.

"Feel better?" she asked me but I didn't say anything. Her hands had found their way to my neck, and she rubbed there... roughly at first but now it was at a gentle pace. It felt so good, I didn't want her to stop.

I reached up and took the cloth off my eyes so I could look at her. She was so beautiful... and I soon began to wonder how it would feel to touch _her_.

_"Teddy, she is going to be the end of you."_ Her words rang in my head. What did they mean and how could she be the end of me... she was helping me, wasn't she?

"Teddy..." Jennifer asked, "are you feeling better?"

This time I nodded. I didn't want her to touch me anymore. I felt disgusted at myself, as if I had cheated on Dolorous. So, I moved up and got off the couch.

I cleared my throat and said "Thank you." And she smiled at me. She really did have a beautiful smile.

"Dr. Cawley thinks that a pill can solve anything. But I don't."

"And why is that exactly?"

"Because pain comes from the mind. The pill can act as a placebo... meaning that if-"

"-if you think something will help you, it will."

"Exactly." Nurse Jennifer Brown walked towards me and whispered "I feel horrible for Rachel Solando... poor woman is not living in the real world."

"Well, maybe that's what she deserves. She did kill her kids, you know?" For a second, I thought my headache was back, but I shook my head and the pain drifted away.

"I think everyone has a right to forgive themselves, don't you?" She asked me that question with soft eyes. I just stared at her.. watching the way she moved around the room. There was something about her... something... so honest.

"I'm sorry about your wife, Teddy." That caught my attention and I snapped out my trance. How the hell did she know? Oh. Chuck.

What had she called me in my dream... Andrew... that's right. Maybe she knew Laedis somehow.

"Do you know a patient named Andrew Laedis?" Her eyes widened and she shook her head quickly. She looked down at the ground, as if wanting to cry again. But this time there was no Chuck to comfort her... only me. So I grabbed at her hand and held it softly, whispering "Hey... what's the matter?"

She looked into my eyes and replied "I miss my husband too." I could see the tears form in her eyes and I immediately felt a tingle in my heart. This woman had gone through something very similar to me and all I wanted to do was comfort her. But I didn't know how... no one had comforted me.

She wipped the tears from her eyes and whispered "Everything happens for a reason."

I nodded... yeah, maybe it did.

_Please Review!_

_Thank you! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Thanks for reviewing. _

_**Chapter 5**_

_Teddy Daniels POV:_

"So," I took a puff of my cigarette and continued "you are now my own personal nurse." My eyes crossed as I turned to look at Jennifer with a smirk on my face. She nodded slowly and explained "I do have other patients, Marshal but yes, if you need me. I'll be here."

I chuckled, "Well, of course you will. There isn't a goddamn way to get off this island, in this storm." My fingers flicked at the window as buckets of rain drowned the landscape outside. She chuckled at this and agreed by saying "Well, its not like you're bad company, Teddy."

She was standing beside me then, in the long hallway. She wasn't bad company either but I couldn't tell her that. Something was really off about her. I could tell and until I figured it out, I wasn't going to display any type of affection towards her. Affection? Did I feel... some type... of affection towards her?

"Boss?" Chuck's voice interrupted my thoughts. Jennifer and I both turned around as he continued speaking "I'm glad you're feeling better." I tipped my hat slightly and spoke through a small smile "Yes, this one over here helped me out." Chuck's eyes shot to Jennifer's and hers to his, as well.

I turned to look at the window once more, only to see Dr. Cawley watching us from the corner of the hallway. I smirked. That man really thought that _everything_ was his business.

Chuck was saying something to Jennifer when I turned back around... but I couldn't quite make it out. My head was still hurting me.

"Jennifer, do you think you could give me one of those rubs again? My head-"

"Of course." I smiled at her in thanks.

Jennifer walked towards the wooden bench behind us and Chuck stopped me by grabbing at my arm. He whispered softly "Her hands do feel nice... don't they?" He had a taunting smile on his lips and I didn't like it one bit. I shook his hand off my arm and spoke in a slow manner "My head really does hurt." It did. I swear that it did.

"Sure." He spoke in a laugh, completely sarcastic and definitely not believing me.

I sat down on the bench and crouched forward under Nurse Jennifer's orders. I took off my hat and then her hands rubbed my temples. She whispered softly, "For how long have you had these migraines? They don't seem very healthy to me."

"For as long as I can remember."

"And how longs that?" Dr. Cawley walked towards us, while asking. Every time this man asked me a question I felt like I was being interrogated. I didn't want to answer him so I just sat with my eyes closed, as Jennifer moved her hands along my forehead and shoulders and.... her hands did feel nice. _So_ nice.

I opened my eyes, as she asked "Better?" My head ache was gone again. I swear that it could be magic.

At that moment, her hand fell to my own and she brushed her fingers through my palm. I didn't want to say anything. It was one of those moments in life where silence was all that needed.

"Who wants lunch?" Chuck asked suddenly and I snapped out of my trance. Dr. Cawley gave Chuck a horrible look and nodded "Yes...lunch does sound like a good idea. Nurse, Marshal, why don't you to go on? Marshal Aule and I will be there in a moment."

I shrugged my shoulders as I placed my hat back on my head. Lunch did seem like a good idea, I was starving.

Chuck Aule POV:

_Okay, okay. Enough already._ I wanted to raise my voice at Dr. Cawley who kept blabbing on how I disrupted a 'moment' between the two. I did. It wasn't on accident either. I didn't agree with this method at all. All I could think about was 'Poor Andrew', if ever found out. And then there was Jennifer... she didn't deserve this fate either... she was amazing. She deserved much better.

"Are you even listening to a word I am saying, Dr?" Cawley's eyes were fixated upon mine. Yes, I was... unfortunately.

"Why did you do that? You know that she was making progr-"

"Progress, Dr? I'm sorry but I wouldn't call a 'stare' progress. I've had more moments with her than he has... and that's really sad." Dr. Cawley walked in to the cafeteria and he spoke bitterly to me, while trying to keep a smile plastered on his face, "She has to move slowly. Andrew is not someone we can rush into feeling anything."

I rolled my eyes at that. This was so wrong. You shouldn't have to force anyone into feeling anything for someone else. It should just come natural. Dr. Cawley pointed to the two 'lovers' who were laughing... god, it made my heart sick.

"Let them be for a few moments and if there is a silence, go and join them." I nodded as Dr. Cawley left towards the kitchen to grab two trays.

Dr. Cawley was going out of his mind. The original plan would have probably worked but now this 'updated' plan, was something that was going to hurt more than one person in the end. My stomach turned over at the sight of Jennifer leaning in towards Andrew....did she actually feel something for him? No, it was impossible. I really needed to stop this... somehow.

Teddy Daniels POV:

"You're crazy..." I chuckled, as she told me the end of a story from her previous life. She placed a finger to her lips and spoke lightly "Shh... don't tell anyone. They'll lock me up in Ward C." I smirked at her and replied "Well, you might deserve it for what you did."

Of course, she didn't. She had just told me about her drinking days and how she once drank two tequila bottles in 15 minutes. Not even I, who has had some dark drinking days, could surpass that.

I looked over my right shoulder to see Chuck staring at the two of us. He and Cawley had just come in and he looked upset. I turned my head back to Jennifer who was eating a piece of her apple pie.

"Say, Jennifer..." I grabbed my fork and took a bite of her applie pie and then continued, "what is going on between you and Chuck?"

Jennifer smiled and took a drink from her water glass. She looked me in the eyes and responded in a taunting tone, "Does it matter?" I shook my head slowly while replying "It's just that... he keeps staring at us. Maybe he wants to be alone with you or something."

Jennifer's eyebrows shot up and she asked inquisitively "Why would he want to be alone with me?"

"Don't act stupid." Wow, I was surprised at my blunt comment. But it was the truth and that's all I wanted... the truth.

She sighed and whispered "Chuck is a great man. But there is nothing 'romantic' happening between us." She paused and pushed at my shoulder lightly, "No need to be jealous."

Jealous? Wow, this nurse was being blunt too. I kind of liked that. But I wasn't jealous. I just like to know these things.

"I'm going to warn you..." I spoke softly, feeling the urge to move away from her.

_She is going to be the end of you, Teddy. _

I muttered softly, out loud "She is."

"Who is what?" Jennifer asked and my eyes snapped to hers. I whispered "I'm sorry..." before starting to get up.

Even though I had my back turned to her, I knew that she was left speechless by my actions.

Who wouldn't have? I was acting crazy....

_Thanks for Reading. _

_Please Review!_


End file.
